1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of torque converters and more particularly relates to the field of torque converters wherein means are provided for varying the flow angle of fluid delivered from the stator of the torque converter to the pump thereof.
2. Prior Art
Hydraulic torque converters comprising a stator, a pump and a turbine are, of course, well known. Briefly, and by way of summary, the pump of a torque converter impels hydraulic fluid to the turbine of the torque converter, the pump being generally driven via a mechanical linkage by the flywheel of a motor. The hydraulic fluid impelled by the pump impinges upon the blades of the turbine and causes the turbine to rotate, which rotary motion is translated to the drive shaft of the vehicle. As the hydraulic fluid leaves the turbine it passes through a stationary member a stator. The stator includes blades which direct the hydraulic fluid to the pump. Stators with variable angling of their blades are known to the prior art. Typical prior art hydraulic torque converters are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,199,361; 2,162,543; 2,187,937; 2,727,360; 2,898,,740; 2,932,939; 2,932,940; 3,237,481; 3,330,112; 3,354,746; 3,358,444; 3,370,425; 3,466,869; 3,559,404. Thus, it is known to change the blade angles of a stator so as to change the fluid momentum into the pump of a torque converter. It is also known, as shown, for example, in Kugel et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,081, to use a main stator with fixed blades in combination with an auxiliary stator with blades whose angle relative to the direction of fluid flow can be changed.
The present invention in concerned with an improvement in a torque converter which includes a main stator, a pump and a turbine, the improvement comprising a particular auxiliary stator wherein control of the position or angle of the blades of the stator in controlled by an operator and wherein the change in torque output of the turbine can, if desired, be made generally linearly dependent upon the pressure exerted by the operator upon a foot pedal or the like controlling the vane position.